User blog:Vostan/Review 1: Artists and their artworks
Hello, Vostan greets you. He is here to talk about artists and artworks. What does he think about it? Let's see. Third person finished. Let's begin with the artists. Arekishi: The god of titfucking. Done. I always liked that kind of having sex, to be honest. But I can't stand Imp. I can't. She makes me feel totally insulted. Just the fact that one hit can mean the end, it makes me angry. That, however, is not a problem with the artwork. His artwork can easily be recognized. Tiny bodies, big tits and an internal view of a titfuck. This authenticity surely makes his artwork better. You know that he is making the CG's when you seen them. Yet, I have a huge problem with the internal view of the titfuck. It just looks like rubbish. Other artists did this better, but never made a rape scene solely about tit fucking. I think Arekishi would be even better when he removed the internal view and just made more CG's for the outside view. Same amount of work, and like D AM showed us, it's good entertainment. D AM: I cry for him, really. Trinity was one of the best angels I saw when playing through part three. The game over scene was great, but losing to their bounded attack was even better. I think he deserved more monsters and angels. Like ten. I think D AM is on the same level as Irodori. That is to say, just beneath Frfr. Some explanation would be appreciated, I think. What he does with hair, it's magnificent. I love to just stare to the hair of those angels, and to the hair of Luka, because it isn't typically shining. There are more black lines in the hair. D AM is for me the master of hair from now on. Delphinus: Just to begin, I didn't really hate Plansect Village. I didn't like it either, but that was to be expected, seeing I don't like plants that much. I don't want to be raped by a plant. Etc. On top of that, he uses a style of drawing which gives me shivers. Give me a little bit more shine in them. Don't make it seem like drawings. Use the computer on which you draw as more than a place to store your drawings. Give the images some depth. Use the computer to spice it up a little. And on a personal note: I don't like vore. But that isn't important when judging one's artwork. Except when the dissolving part is way less good than it was with Alma Elma. Epée: He/she drew Sara and the San Ilia King, for as far as I know. Sara is a nice piece of artwork, the San Ilia King too. But, honestly, I have too little material to judge. Frfr: You just have to love this guy. His artwork consists of Ilias, Granberia and the likes of them. A design that makes me think back of my youth. Cartoons and stuff. And for the poor few suckers who don't like his work, I express my condolences. For his work always returns. But who doesn't like Queen harpy? It makes me wonder. Irodori: Irodori is an artist who makes a lot of CG's. We have been able to see that with the succubi he made. Maccubus and Mincubus both have a terrifying amount of CG's, a different one for almost any attack. This is praiseworthy. It makes the battle feel better, and for those of you who fap to Lolis, it makes it more fapworthy. I would have loved to see more of him. Yet that pleasure wasn't given to poor ole me. Iwashi no Atama: The one that made the elves and the artist which I like the least. Those legs of those elves. It irks me. I can't stand it. Done. Jingai Modoki: Just one word: Loli. Modoki is the king of loli. With a few exceptions, his work revolves around lolis. He has taken care of three of the four bandits and he is the one who made Tamamo the way she is. And it's not like I'm that opposed to loli, I just can't seem to enjoy it. Jingai gives us top-notch artwork and that is worth a lot, but I never had the same feeling battling his characters as when I was battling Queen Mermaid, for example. And I really get irritated by those white clouds on the bukakes. Kenkō Cross: The great father of the monster encyclopedia and an inspiration for Toro Toro. He makes slimes for this game. Erubetie, for example. It is a great thing if you make such a character. Everything has to be alright. And that is the fact. Making Erubetie divide in clones. Yes. Those rape scenes are nice to see. Being gangbanged by one person. A truly impressive fact. On top of that, he is the creator of Alice. And that alone, should be enough to understand why he is famous in this scene. He made Alice a character to behold. Masha: Never has that strange a skin colour appeared in a game. He likes glimmers. Everything just has white pieces in it. Like there is a mirroring surface on those skins. Let's just say that his artwork, too, is very authentic. It is very detailed and the dullahan surely is one of the better monsters of the game. Yet I never felt excited by his artwork. Maybe it was that glimmer. It feels like a painting. And paintings don't fight. Setouchi: The artist with the biggest share in MGQ. And luckily, I can cope with his work. Take notice. I use the word cope. To be a fan of Setouchi, you have to be a fan of tentacles and sadly I'm not one of those. His designs for angels interest me, though. Because he and Delphinus took care of most of the angels, we get a tentacle heaven. And surely, it excites some people, but I'm not one of them. The thing that makes it bearable, though, is his ability with the pencil, be it a real one or a virtual one. And the Beelzebubs. The best insects I have ever seen. Silk: Vampire-guy. Too much red in his monsters. And Carmilla is disturbing. Just like living capes. I can understand that people get excited because of this, but I just don't like it. I never liked it when red was the dominating colour. Red stands for death. It has meant death since the ancient egyptians. Thomas: Mister Marvel. It feels like I'm watching the pictures out of comics. Fun. And good art. Look at what I said with Frfr. It's nostalgic. There is one big problem, however, that makes it hard for me to enjoy his art to the fullest. His rape scenes. They are, en mon avis, only superior to those of Iwashi. The art accompanying the rape scenes just sucks. I don't need such shots. Really. Thanks for noticing. UN DO: To get the negativity done with: Draw smaller breasts. Really. Chrome was fun. Frederika just disturbing. But those rape scenes, the colours he uses, magnificent. Take the slug girl, for example. Actually pretty boring while you fight against her, but great when having lost. To enjoy UN DO's artwork, you have to lose, simple as that. Oh, and Chrome's hat for president. 'Nuff said. Xelvy: I can't understand people. Why so grossed out by what Xelvy does? He makes Chimeras real. He makes them ruthless semen extracting things. Way better than Setouchi. He makes Chimeras in what they are supposed to be. And I like almost every single one of them. For the first time in MGQ, critical ecstasy makes sense. After such a machine man-handled you, you couldn't possibly rise. Adding to that the great amount of CG's in battles and I start to admire him. Xelvy you can hate or love. And he surely is my number one. This was Vostan with his first and maybe last review. Don't be scared to put your opinion down here, for I am sure everybody is interested in what you have to say. The hermit out. Category:Blog posts